fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu: Idol Cafe
Aikatsu! Idol Cafe! (アイカツ！アイドルカフェイ！''Aikatsu!'' Aidoru Kafei!) is a fan series created by TsukiDagger Plot Viviana Tsukimura is a witty and strong-willed girl who attends a middle school in Tokyo along with her best friends, Mariko Kenmochi and Nanami Shirokane. All three girls live life peacefully and normally until Mariko discovers that Starlight Academy is taking entrance exams. All three eventually decide to take a chance and apply to the school, convinced they have what it takes to become an idol. Somehow, each girl is accepted into Starlight, but their journey into the idoling world has only just begun. As each girl begins their journey, they meet new friends from each school along the way and have decided to enter in the 'Image Girl' competition, a competition created in order to encourage idols to become the best Image Girl they can for the many companies out there. Each top designer then decide to come together to come up with the theme for the year following the success of the constellation and romance system. They decide to go with the concept of Bakers Delights, and each brand designs dresses based upon the many desserts that exist in the world. Episode List List of Aikatsu! Idol Cafe Episodes Main Characters Starlight Academy Viviana Tsukimura - A pop type idol. A foreign girl who studies in Japan while her parents work in America. Though her family is wealthy, she prefers to live a peaceful and average life. She's playful, witty and strong-willed, not backing down from a challenge and always working hard towards her goals. Her basic co-ord is the Pumpkin Latte Coord. Mariko Kenmochi - A cool type idol. A local girl who became friends with Viviana after being interested in the foreign girls home country. She too comes from a wealthy family, and is mostly emotionless when it comes to conversations, though she's known to be 'snarky' to many people. Her basic co-ord is the Caramel Latte Coord. Nanami Shirokane - A cute type idol. A girl who moved into the city from a small country town by the ocean, she too was fascinated by Viviana and her home country. She is the most athletic of the three, being an all rounder when it comes to sports. Her basic coord is the Cream Latte Coord. Eve Campana - A sexy type idol. An Italian girl that moved to Japan solely to attend Starlight Academy. She's high class in every way, often opting to look down upon everyone else. Though she's harsh and stern, she has a soft side that comes out around people she's close with. Her basic co-ord is the Rose Latte Coord Mitsuki Kurumi - A cool type idol. A girl who came from the mountains where it often snowed. She is accustomed to cold temperatures, and alternatively doesn't do well in the heat. She often finds it difficult to work in heat and opts to sitting out. She's friendly, but also brutally honest. Her way of speaking is a lot more free-spirited and she doesn't fear rejection either. Her basic coord is the Powder Latte Coord. Ai Himegami - A cute type idol. A local girl who has an extensive collection of dolls. She's small for her size and is often mistaken for an elementary school student. She often prefers to sit back and watch rather than involve herself. She is naturally weak and often cannot exercise for too long before she becomes tired. Her basic coord is the Apple Latte Coord. Side Characters None Brands Animal Instinct A pop type brand that is Viviana's favourite brand. It focuses on golden colours such as oranges and yellows, while also having silver, black and other colours as accents. Each coord is based off an animal and includes animal features such as ears and tails. Special Illusion A cool type brand that is Mariko's favourite brand. It focuses on pastel colours with dark accents. The outfits often have capes and cloaks, and are well known for their ability to have changing colours. Ocean Stardust A cute type brand that is Nanami's favourite brand. It focuses on ocean colours such as greens and blues. The outfits often are designed with the ocean and/or the night sky in mind. Nightmare Lorelei A sexy type brand that is Eve's favourite brand. It focuses on reds and blacks. The outfits are based upon the creatures that often appear in nightmares but with a pleasant touch. Snowflake Spirit A cool type brand that is Mitsuki's favourite brand. It focuses on whites and blues. The outfits are winter-based with jackets, scarves and stockings being common features in the outfits. Modern Marionette A cute type brand that is Ai's favourite brand. These outfits don't focus on any specific colours, but instead are Victorian styled clothing with a modern touch. Key Terms Aikatsu Cards "To idols, cards are life itself." Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Changing Room The system that utilizes the cards, this is the brain of the Aikatsu system. Idols input their cards into the changing room at the door, which enable them to be worn by the idols by passing through the cards themselves. Aikatsu Phone Your cards are portable but where will you store them? Fear not, grasshopper, for the Aikatsu Phone I has built-in storage for your cards and can display them so you can digitally try them on. They also record achievements and can be used for traditional purposes like calling, texting, apps, internet, and are also used to schedule jobs, applications, and performances. Dessert SystemCategory:Fan series Category:TsukiDagger Category:Fan series Category:Tsukidagger